order_of_sloanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kepler 64b
Kepler 64b Name ' Sailor Kepler 64b (aka K64b) '''Powers ' Acid and Vibrations 'Influences ' Land, Air and Water 'Physical Weapon ' Her tail and her bony protrusions 'Fuku ' Her planetary fuku is clearly designed to account for her more aquatic lifestyle and ginormous tail. She does not wear a traditional tiara as one simply wouldn't fit with her horns. She also lacks shoes and gloves due to her clawed hands and feet. 'Transformation ' Heart of Somnu, Make-Up! Somnu is the name of Kepler 64b's planet and she shouts it proudly when she transforms. Her horns erupt with a purple acid fog that surrounds her creating the pink parts of her fuku and gems while a dark water surrounds her and forms the black armored areas of her fuku. Finally, a rock from the planet Somnu appears (always a random shape) on her chest and a final crystal forms from within in. Her transformation ends in a rush of acidic fog billowing away from her. '''Ability '' Acid Blast'' Kepler 64b breaths in the air around her (or water as she can breath from both) and her body filters out the negative and destructive properties of it. The resulting mass of content is sent to her various boney protrusions which act as a conduit to expel unnecessary or dangerous content. Kepler 64b expels the content forcefully like a mini volcanic eruption all around from multiple directions. The solid, liquid and gaseous materials both hurt everyone around her as well as make visibility almost impossible for everyone. Attack ' ''Surge of Somnu! K64b used the vibrations from her hands, feet and tail to disrupt the air / land / water around her. The vibrations are so forceful that a wave of air / land / water surges upwards in front of her. K64b then uses her vibrations to blast it outward in any direction she chooses. The result is a wave or wall of air / land / water that rips at her enemies and/or knocks them backwards or down. '''Weapons K64b can use her special pads (bottom of feet, hands and tail) normally used for communication with her people to attack. The vibrations of her pads in senshi form are much more powerful than when she is not transformed thanks to the magic of her planet channeling through her brooch. Soe and Somnu Name ' Soe '''Eyes '''Amber '''Hair '''None (has a translucent yellow fin) '''Skin ' Mottled Green 'Height ' 3' 8" 'Weight ' 112 pounds '''Build Fit and quite robust/muscly Personality Soe is a fierce competitor and treats everything like it is a competition. She isn't much for chatter, doesn't consider having hobbies to be important (finds them to be a waste of her time) and doesn't take much stock in having lots of friends unless they have a purpose of some kind that is helpful to her. She ridicules the traditional female rituals of beautification and instead focuses her energies on being a better and more effective warrior. She does work well in a team environment and as a leader, but if she isn't the leader and thinks the current leader is making a mistake, she will become increasingly vocal about it or attempt a coup. While not always strategic in her actions, she does act with the safety and benefits of others foremost in her mind. About the Planet: Somnu Somnu is a hostile planet. It is mostly water and gas with some land mass where a majority of the larger life lives. Most of the "larger life" however isn't so large as the environment is not easy to live in. The water is mostly acidic, the air toxic, and the ground is HOT (4 suns, 2 of which are close by). Not much in the way of plant life grows, so life must be able to withstand the elements and be able to live easily on both land and in water. Somnu is inhabited mostly by parasitic or bacterial creatures with a few minor exceptions. The largest life on the planet are a species of shark that can grow up to 10 feet in length (and their favorite food are the Somnans). And except for in the water, there is virtually no plant life on Somnu. About the Species: Somnans Somnans are some of the largest life that has been able to adapt to living on Somnu. They stand on average between 3 and 4 feet tall, some a little taller than 4 feet, and they are adapted to live both on land an in water. Due to the toxic environment, they do not breath and eat as we typically see traditional bipeds eat. They pull air and water in through their "mouth" and "chest" almost like a baleen whale does when it is attempting to eat krill. Their internal systems filter the nutritious parts and oxygen out and then eject the remaining toxic leftovers from the body through bony conduits (tail, shoulders and head) as a poisonous gas. Their skin is hardened to withstand the toxins and heat they deal with on a daily basis, and their tail is a formidable weapon as well as how they swim so swifty in the water of their planet. Their hands and feet are also clawed as they are regularly under siege from ocean-going monsters that survive by eating them. Because they use their mouths and bodies to filter the elements of the world around them for nutrition and oxygen, they do not have a spoken language. While they have some visible signs in their language, most of the Somnan language is built off of a system similar to morse code in the form of vibrations. Somnan tails, heads, feet and hands are equipped with vibrating pads that they can use to send/receive vibrations through the air, water and rock to communicate silent among each other. All Somnans have 4 nostrils, tail fin, tail, claws, horns and stand a bit bow-legged. Skin colors can vary widely as can the colors of fins (locations of fins besides the tail also vary widely). Most Somnans have amber eyes though some do have green eyes. The bony protrusions all over their bodies are used in defense as well, capable of cutting or obliterating most any solid substance. As for technology, the Somnans are vastly underdeveloped though that is mostly because their planet lacks the necessary natural resources to create technology with. Somnans are a shamanic and nomadic people with strong ties to their ancestors and ancestral magics. Shamans are the healers and leaders of the people and are often able to do great magical feats with the right training and study. Shamans are the ones who hand pick the girl who will receive the Blessing of Somnu and become the senshi of their planet. This Somnan girl remains the protector of her people and planet until she dies at which time a successor will be found and blessed in a holy ritual. Besides the ritual to designate the next senshi of the planet, Somnu women typically use the darker rocks of the planet to create a waterproof pain and decorate their bodies in fertility rituals. They also create jewelry from finely shaped rocks and sea grasses to show their class and stature in their tribe. The men of the planet affix a large stone between the horns on their head as a show of how strong and graceful they are. And the Shamans of Somnu typically create an ornate cape of sea grasses and toxic sludge to distinguish themselves from the common people. On Somnu, Somnans enter into great tests of speed, agility and strength on a regular basis which showcases who can best who which helps create their class system and tribe structure. Category:Kepler Category:Lantiis